


you take my hand and drag me headfirst

by harukatenoh



Series: boys over flowers [2]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Piggyback Rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatenoh/pseuds/harukatenoh
Summary: Elliot carries Leo home a lot, used to the way Leo leans on him when he needs it most. Leo tries to return the favour. It doesn't work nearly as well, but it's the thought that counts.





	you take my hand and drag me headfirst

**Author's Note:**

> i just needed to write some cute elleo. in the same universe as my fic "i will buy the flower shop, and you will never be lonely". it's probs best for u to read that bc there's some references that make no damn sense otherwise
> 
> work title from fearless by taylor swift

“Elliot, carry me home.”

Elliot turned around, concern darkening his features as he reached out for Leo walking behind him. It had been a long time since he had heard that request. His hand was already coming to clasp at Leo’s in worry when he gave Leo a closer look and discovered that he looked  _ fine _ . There was a gentle smile on his face, his hair pulled back so Elliot could see the way his eyes were softened in affection. Elliot could read Leo well, well enough to know that unless Leo had somehow gained world-class acting skills, he was perfectly okay.

“Why? Are you okay?” He asked, even though he knew the answer. They voiced everything between them. The things they meant or didn’t mean, the things they already knew or didn’t know. It all came to light, no matter what.

Leo nodded, the hand in Elliot’s squeezing slightly. “Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry. I just want you to carry me home.”

Elliot had to cycle through a lot of emotions to respond to that—indignation at being used as transportation for no good reason, dizzying affection at the look on Leo’s face and mild embarrassment at the implications of Leo’s request. Embarrassment is what he settled on and his cheeks flushed as he turned his nose up, huffing about how his kindness was being taken advantage of. Leo was soft today, soft and languid so he only laughed at Elliot’s hot face, waiting because he knew his request would be granted.

And true to expectation, regardless of his awkwardness, Elliot still placed his bag on the ground and turned his back to Leo.

They were in their second year of high school now, both hovering at the mark between sixteen and seventeen and Leo was no longer the scrawny kid Elliot had known once upon a time. His breath came a little harshly when Leo’s weight landed on his back, but Leo wasn’t the only one who had grown through the years. Elliot fell firmly into the jock range now, despite how often he locked himself in his piano room to play or locked himself in his bedroom to read. He could handle Leo if he could handle hours of gruelling judo practice and lugging his schoolbooks all over campus every day.

Elliot tested his balance, moving foot to foot, slowly confirming that it was fine. They still fit together, the feeling of Leo resting on his back still familiar.

Leo was warm as he drew around Elliot, leaning into Elliot’s shoulder and smiling into the crook of his neck. His arms hung loosely around Elliot’s neck, not enough to be constricting but enough that Elliot felt a rush of warmth from the embrace regardless. Even though he should be feeling tired, weighed down, Elliot felt strangely elated. There was a happiness welling up in him that energized his entire being, keeping his steps firm and sure as he walked down the path.

“You sure seem happy about this.” Leo murmured. He was keeping his voice low since he was speaking close to Elliot’s head, but the deep cadence still made Elliot’s breath catch a little.

Elliot couldn’t find a reason to lie, never could when it was Leo, so he didn’t. “It’s nice.”

Leo laughed, more of a huff than any sound. Elliot’s smile stretched just a bit wider at hearing it anyway.

“You should’ve told me you were so eager to carry me everywhere. All that energy I’ve been wasting.”

Elliot was never one to hold back his emotions or thoughts, but there was something about this afternoon, striking in how ordinary it was, that made his filter fall away completely.

“You know that I’d carry you anywhere, Leo.”

Elliot could hear how Leo’s mouth snapped shut, the click of his teeth colliding in a way that must hurt resounding in the silence of the afternoon.

“That’s not  _ fair _ ,” Leo finally muttered, indignant as he twisted in Elliot’s grasp until Elliot was forced to drop him. Elliot was already on the defensive, eyebrows furrowed as he turned to Leo. He didn’t get a chance to say anything because before he could come up with some harmlessly biting comment Leo was dropping both his and Elliot’s bags and lunging forward, arms outstretched.

Elliot reacted almost instantly, anticipating a hug and being totally blindsided when Leo’s arms came lower than he expected, one just above his hips and one at his thighs, and swung him off his feet.

It was ridiculous. It was absolutely brilliant. Elliot’s breath escaped him completely as Leo swept him into a bridal carry and it would be romantic—well, it still was romantic, to Elliot—if Leo wasn’t so clearly struggling to hold Elliot up.

He was laughing before he could even catch his breath, the laughs more wheezes than actual noises as he saw how serious Leo was, how he was frowning with concentration as he tried to steady himself on his feet with the weight of Elliot in his arms.

“Put me down— you nerd— before you— you hurt yourself,” Elliot gasped. He meant to have some weight behind it, but the gravity was taken out by how hard he was laughing, still, hard enough that he could barely force out the words.

Leo, however, was nothing if not stubborn, and it was with a determined set of his jaw that he managed to walk a few paces with Elliot. Nevermind that their bags were being left behind. Nevermind that Leo was going red with the effort. He managed to get a decent way, considering how he was almost trembling, but his foot caught on a tuft of flowers—that he had probably summoned himself, in how delightedly resolute he was—and they both went tumbling.

Elliot landed on the ground first, with a thud that knocked out the breath he had barely caught. Leo followed, legs giving out from under him as Elliot dragged him down and he landed on top of his boyfriend with a grunt.

Elliot tried to school his expression into something that wasn’t complete and utter adoration and looked at Leo, his face buried into his chest. Leo did not look up, but Elliot could easily imagine the embarrassed expression on his face.

“You’re so—” he started.

“ _ Don’t say anything _ .” Leo hissed, the vehemence in his tone outstripped by how ridiculous it was that he was speaking into Elliot’s chest. Elliot’s smile broke through again, even brighter this time.

“I’m here for you too, you know. To support you.” Leo mumbled, petulant and Elliot could almost see his silly pout.

“What was that, Leo? I can’t hear you from the way you’re speaking into my shirt.”

Leo groaned, sitting up with fury and staring down at Elliot with a glare that could wilt flowers. It just made Elliot grin even harder, though it felt like his face was going to break.

“I hate you!” Leo growled but he leaned down to kiss the dopey smile on Elliot’s face all the same, and when their lips pressed together Elliot could feel the smile that Leo was holding back.

Leo drew back, but barely, hands on either side of Elliot’s face as he stared down. Elliot gazed up earnestly into Leo’s purple eyes and forgot how to speak, briefly. Elliot wasn’t fooled by the downturn of Leo’s mouth because his eyes were full of love, easily recognizable because Elliot saw it every day when he looked into a mirror.

“Even if I—” and Leo grimaced, “—can’t carry you  _ literally _ … I’m always here for you. I’m always going to be here.”

Elliot knew. Elliot believed. It was with this conviction that he pulled Leo down again, pressing his mouth against Leo’s and hoping that he could feel, or taste, anything to communicate, the happiness set into every part of Elliot’s being.

From the way Leo grinned right back into the kiss, Elliot was sure that he knew.


End file.
